Brian's Writing Career
Brian Griffin's authorial aspirations have often been the target for parody and criticism by other people on the show. He has written two books, Faster Than the Speed of Love, and Wish It, Want It, Do It., with only the latter becoming a bestselling book. It is often stated by other characters that Brian is really a terrible author including the other Griffins, and Brian's frenemy Glenn Quagmire. Faster Than The Speed of Love Faster Than The Speed of Love is the novel written by Brian Griffin. It has been occasionally mentioned in episodes to poke fun at Brian. It is first revealed in "Brian the Bachelor" when Stewie asks Brian how he's coming on the novel he's been working on, and if he's been working on it the whole time, and if some friends become enemies, some enemies become friends, or if at the end his main character is richer from the experience. It is then mentioned that he has been working on the novel for three years. The gag of Stewie asking questions about Brian's novel in a high-pitched voice also continued in "Brian Goes Back to College". It wasn't mentioned again until "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)" where he comes up with the name Faster Than the Speed of Love for his novel, which Lois mocks him about, saying she thinks that's the worst title she's ever heard. He then tells her what the story is about, and we find out that the plot line is essentially a rip off of the Iron Eagle movie series, even though he claims he's never seen the movies. His main character, a boy, has got to gather all these old World War II pilots to help him rescue his father, which is the third movie. It is then mentioned again in "Baby Not On Board", when Stewie said he would replace every single word "and" with the word "fart". Later, in "420", Carter Pewterschmidt publishes two million copies of "Faster Than the Speed of Love" and gets Oprah Winfrey to endorse it, and would be released if Brian sells out and does a public musical performance to make marijuana illegal once again. With Stewie's "support", he agrees to do so. It was later revealed by Tom Tucker in a news broadcast that it set a record for the "worst selling novel of all time", not selling a single copy as it was universally panned by literary critics. Because of this, in Jerome Is the New Black, while at the restaurant, Quagmire, listing things why he hates Brian, even remarks that Brian is a terrible writer. One episode later, in Dog Gone, Brian's novel gets awarded for "Special Literary Excellence" at Pizza Parlor, but it turns out to be given by a group of mentally disabled people. In "Brian Writes a Bestseller", Brian receives 300 boxes of the many copies of his novel returned to him, since his publisher noted how the novel failed to make one sale. This convinces Brian that he's not meant to be a writer and give up. The failed novel's paper shreds were used to pack the boxes of returned novels, as well as other items. Wish It, Want It, Do It. Wish It, Want It, Do It. is the only bestselling novel written by Brian Griffin. It was written in "Brian Writes a Bestseller", and was published by Penguin Group. He started writing it after receiving unsold copies of his bomb Faster Than the Speed of Love, which almost drove him to quit writing. At home, he wrote the book in a day. The book ranked #3 on Amazon.com's bestseller list . Brian wrote it as a stealth insult to self-help books in general, most notably "The Secret." He wrote it in three hours, and it had fifty blank pages in the middle. He said it was the worst he'd ever written. During his book tour, Brian appoints Stewie as his publicist. He also visits bookstores for book signings, which he uses to pick up female fans. He promotes the book on shows such as Quahog 5 News and Real Time with Bill Maher. By the time he appears on Real Time, Brian's fame had gone to his head and fired Stewie. On Real Time Bill Maher, Arianna Huffington and Dana Gould criticize the book, forcing Brian to admit his opinion that it's crap and his desire to write something that would sell. At this point, Bill loses all respect for Brian and shames him for not standing by his beliefs. This causes Brian to urinate and Bill sends him outside with a newspaper. However, the effects of the book's success still linger when Brian "apologizes" to Stewie but in fact blames him. To counterpoint, Stewie says that Brian can't write. Category:Running gags Category:Other Media